The 80 20 Rule
by MoonLightKitsume
Summary: Read and find out I'm sure you will like it.
1. Chapter 1

I Do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters even if i wish i did. =(

Inu POV

I smiled a bitter sweet smile as I watched the children sleep. "sighing" I began to pick up the toys one by one thinking of what my ex said to me this morning before I came in to work today.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was so happy today is my....no our three year anniversary I am so happy and so excited to get to work so I can spend the rest of the day with him and get his gift before I came home. Going into the kitchen I see him leaning against the counter drinking coffee. I smile at him and wish him a good morning to him before fixing myself a cup.

But I got no response from him frowning I said it again only for him to turn his back toward me. Frustrated I turn him toward me and ask what his problem is and if I did something wrong. He lifted his head and glared at me, startled I take a step back from him only for him to take a step forward toward me. This kept up until my back hit one of the Kitchen wall.

I whimpered when he slamed his fist down on the wall by my head. "Look at me you god dammed bitch", whimpering more I did as I was told fearing he would hit me. Looking at his face I waited for him to talk to me. I didn't have to wait long, "I'm going to say this, and I'm going to say once so listen to me well" I nodded. "I do **NOT **love you, nor have I ever loved you" I've been cheating on you for the past two years. I was shocked and hurt it felt like some one had ripped out my heart and turn it into millons of pieces before setting them on fire and puting whats left back into my chest.

All I could do was stare at him, He grinned at me, He sneered saying "How could you really expect Some one to love someone like you I mean **Look **at you" He said pointing at my body my eye sight getting blurry. Turning my head away from him I didn't want to see what I already new about my body.

I know that no one with a working set of eyes and brain would dare look at me twice let alone once. I'm as ugly as ugly can get I mean I have mid back midnight hair in a messy bun, dull violet eyes, and to put it nicely I was very pudgy. Looking back up at him only to see his smug face. Throwing my cup at him and leaving but not befre yelling that we were threw and that I wanted his junk out of my house or I would throw them outside. With that said I gathered my things and left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Maybe I was never ment to be to be loved, maybe I was ment to never know happiness, comfort, love, and not being alone. "Sighing" I got back to cleaning the toys that covered the floor. Once done with that I sat down for a rest at my chair.

Watching the children sleeping so peacefuly, In which it ocurred to me then that I would never have a family of my own. I would never hear the pitter patter of tiny feet running threw my home. "whimpering" I quickly and quietly left the room bot not before asking another teacher if she watch my class for the rest of the day for me. With that done I quickly escaped to the park in front of school and sat down on one of the many benches there.

Before giving into my emotions and letting my self cry, An that all my dreams and wants will never come true because I am so ugly no one will ever find be a bit of attractive in anyway then maybe a one night stand if there drunk enough.

"Sighing" I get up and sit under the willow tree by the lake. Before letting the darkness take me away from the pain I felt in my heart and mind.

***************************************************************************

**Plz review and tell me what you all think and also if you have any ideas on how sess should meet inu it would really help alot cuz i'm kinda stuck right there.......but anyway plz review bye see ya next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone sorry I took so long to update . **

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

Upon wakening up Inu realized that it was very late into the evening and quickly got up and dusted his self off and began tp make his way back tp the school to gather his returning to the school only to see his boy fri.....no ex boyfriend standing at the entrance of the elementary school. taking a deep calming breath before approaching him. once reaching him he made his presence known to the other before him only to see him jump and turn around with a snarl on his face but upon seeing him he got a smug smirk on his face instead.

Raising an eyebrow Inu waited for him to say something he realizing this took a step closer to him saying "well well.... what do we have here a little fat whore running back to the only person to ever tolerate him and show him even a little bit of care or love to him". Herring this Inu was saddened and angry by this between the two emotions anger won out, Snorting Inu said " like I would ever return to the likes of you not only will I find some one else but some one better as well... Some one who can fulfill my pleasure among other things........Kooouuggaaa!".

Smirking upon seeing the furious expression on his face, before kouga could give a good retort a loud rumble ripped threw the darkening sky above followed by little rain drops. kouga growled but before he could do any thing some one came out of the building. Both turned to see who it was seeing that it was kagome a part time substitute teacher at the elementary school. Seeing her he was going to wish her a good night only for it to stop dead upon seeing what was happening before him. There was his Ex.....Kouga kissing her before him not wanting to see any more he moved around them to get into the school to get his things but was stopped again but by kagome this time.

Smiling she wished him a safe and good night and telling him to hurry to get his things so he could beat the horrible storm coming today. nodding numbly before quickly heading into the building before he could be stopped again. Upon entering he wen straight to his classroom before leaving Inu decided to walk home to clear his mind of all the happenings of today.

Aloud crack went threw the air followed by a loud roar of thunder. Startled Inu begins to run home to try to beat the storm and upon reaching it he hurries inside and not a moment later it begins to pour down raining. Sighing he puts his things away and walks into the kitchen to make him some honey cinnamon tea to calm his nerves once that was done he sat down trying to forget what kouga had said to him. Tell him self that nothing that he said or saw has nothing to do with him. That he was worth everything that he **was** meant to be loved that he **was **meant to be with some one who would actually care about him and not just use him for there own gains but for there gains.

Nodding making his mind up he was going to prove that he was beautiful, that he was desired by others not just for his body but for himself that he was worthy of someones love, trust, and loyalty and he was going to prove it to him. Getting up Inu made his way to his bed room and took a quick shower once that was down he began to go threw his closet to try to find something to wear for his night out on the town to prove to kouga but also to him self that he was worthy of love and loyalty as well as much much more from another out there.

Looking once more he found a pair of black dress pants with a violent long sleeved shirt to bring out his eyes. once that was done Inu went into the bathroom to see how he looked in the mirror and pulled his hair back into a high pony tail with a few strands down to frame his face when that was done he applied a little lip gloss to his lips and made his way out the door. But not before grabbing a black scarf, his shoes, wallet, keys and his umbrella. after locking the door he made his way to his car which was parked out front. An made his way to the second fanciest restaurant in town.

Upon pulling up in front of the restaurant a vale came and helped Inu out of his car and went to go park it smiling and thanking him as he did so. once he was gone Inu made his way to the entrance of the restaurant only to be stopped by a couple also going into the restaurant. looking at them in confusion he asked them why did they stop him from going inside only for them to snort at him and say " What is someone of your low status doing going to a place like this....this is for the very well off people not whores who got lucky the night before so I would advise you to save your self the embarrassment and leave now"

Angry that someone would say that to him he said to the couple that he had as much right to be there as both of them if not more so than them and that he made his by teaching children not by walking the street in which he would never do no matter how much anyone would pay him he has to much pride and self respect to do such a thing and with that walked into the restaurant an upon entering walked to the man at the podium and told him a table for one said man looked up and asked if he had a reservation in which Inu said no and asked if there would be a problem in which the man said no and called a waiter to show him to his table but before doing so he asked if it was alright for him to have a window seating.

In which the waiter looked at the man behind the podium and said no before showing him to his table and telling him that another waiter would be right with him in a moment to take his order smiling and saying that was alright the waiter left. With that Inu turn his attention to the window view beside him only to awed by what he saw.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Time Skip*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inu smiled happily as he finished the last of his meal before signaling a near by waiter that he would like his bill but before doing so he asked if he would like desert shaking his head no and that he was done the waiter nodded and told him he would be back in a few moments with his bill and with that he was gone for Inu's sight smiling Inu continued to look out the window until his waiter returned with his bill so he could leave and returned home for a hot shower satisfied that he was worth this is not more so not to long after this thought ran across Inu's mind did the waiter return with the bill but also another plate in hand setting both done in front of him.

Frowning he told the waiter that he did not order dessert in which the waiter told him that it was on the house surprised Inu asked why it was in which the waiter told him it was on the house because the gentlemen three tables over had already paid for it and with that the waiter left. looking around wanting to know who would by him something let alone the most expensive dessert on the menu only to lock eyes with two golden eyes that he felt could see right threw him.

Blushing he quickly looked back at the dessert before glaceing back at the golden eyes that still stared at him but with amusement and wonder in his eyes in which Inu looked away once more before signing and began to get up only for..........


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Blushing he quickly looked back at the dessert before glancing back at the golden eyes that still stared at him but with amusement and wonder in his eyes in which Inu looked away once more before signing and began to get up only for..._

_(Previously)_

Inu POV.

Him to look back at the golden eyed man once more knowing that he could not love or care about him in any way and that he was only toying with him. An he would not stand to be made fun of any longer he knew that he would probably never find someone who would be loyal to him an only him but he suppose that he could live with it if he had to.

Getting up from the table completely and paying the bill he started to head toward the door to get away from the heated gaze of the stranger that was looking at him from his table from what he could tell when he last glanced over at him.

Only for him to run into someone in his hurry to leave before he or someone else cause a scene and he did not come out here for that to happen to him. Quickly say sorry to the person that he ran into from what it felt like it had to be a man. Quickly trying to make his way around him to make toward the door only for his arm to be caught and held in place by the man he ran into shocked into a standstill he waited for the man to do or say something.

When nothing happen after a few moments he looked up at the man about to give him a piece of his mind for grabbing him for nothing only for him to be shocked speechless at who it was that grabbed his arm. Which is was none other than the golden eyed stranger that sat three table away from him and sent him that desert earlier.

Pulling himself out of his shock he glared at the man thinking he was going to make fun of him and his weight ad how he was not supposed to be there and what or where he is supposed to be only for said man to pull him backward. Not expecting this he lost his balance and fell onto his chest. "Blushing" at how strong and well-muscled he felt through his suite he fought down the blush angry at how he reacted to him.

Only for the man to pull him closer and lean down to his ear and whisper "May I ask where you are going in such a hurry". "Blushing" I glare at him saying "why, so you can make fun about my wight and looks or how about how I'm such a whore and my only place is on the street corner" in which Inu sneered at him and pulled away from him.

"Like I would tell you anything about me, I know you kind well enough to know all you want from me is a night of fun with my body and my body alone nothing more but a whole lot less so please don't even waste your time and find someone else to warm your bed to night" with this being said Inu once more started to make his way to the door fully intent to go home and relax after being so worked up.

Making it to the door with our another incident he looked at the man behind the podium in which he looked up and asked him was there anything that he could help him with in which Inu nodded and asked if someone could bring his car around so that he may leave since he did not see any of the vale from earlier.

Looking up from his podium the man said that his car would be brought around to him in a few moments and asked if this was ok he nodded and sat down to wait for his car to be brought to him so he could leave and go back to the comfort of his home.

Not even a moment later of thinking this his car was pulled around thanking the man at the podium and the vale he got into his car an made his way home refusing to think about the golden eyed man let alone his voice and how it made him feel as well as the effect it had on his body.

Shaking his head and focused once more on the road and refusing to think about him and was relieved when he realized that he was home and hurriedly and parked his car an got out and hurried inside of his home to unwind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Time Skip*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inu sat down and relaxed while the little ones took their nap and unwillingly began to think about the golden eyed man and what could have been with him. The many what if ran through his head of what would of happened if he had not snapped at him an leave. Would he have held him, kissed him, or maybe even whispered sweet nothings in his ear. "Blushing" he shook his head scolding himself about having such thoughts at work.

An set about picking up the toys and putting them away even though that was pointless knowing that the little ones would only have the toys scattered around once more but that was besides the point the point was to take his mind off of the man at the restaurant.

"Sighing" and looking around for anything he may have missed in his self-assigned task not seeing anything went to put what he had in his arms in the correct places and get ready for snack time since the little ones nap was almost over only to be startled by a knock on the door. Surprised by this before looking at the little one to make sure none of them were woken by the noise seeing that they were all still sleep quickly put down the things he had in his arms and went to answer the door.

To see another teacher "I'm sorry to disturb you but the principle needs to see you in his office" I was shocked by this and asked " is there a reason why he wants to speak with me in his office right now of all times" in which she said " I know it's nothing bad it's just from what I can tell is that there is someone there who wants to talk to you I don't know what about but it seems really important" "sighing" I nodded and asked if she could watch the little ones until I got back which she said she would and I explained that I was getting there snacks together for when they woke up from there nap and putting the last of the toys away.

Once that was done I made my way to the principal's office trying to figure out who of all people would come to see him let alone at his job.

After a while he finally reached the office and could make out two figures through the window both sitting down. Upon closer inspecting could tell the one to the left was the principle but could not seem to figure out who sat across from him he could tell that they were male but nothing else. Only to hear the principle to call out to him to come inside

Taking a deep breath and turned the handle and opened the door only to see…


End file.
